catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Characters
Blaise and Chinya - Silver Nomination :They need citations for descriptions and family members, but both articles are very detailed, and have been updated to their most recent points. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Add me please :) Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 01:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You should make a new discussion if you want to be added to the project. I'll add you in now. As for the articles, can you add citations for the family members and create a family tree?--Nightshine 02:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) K Night! Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 07:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, it's all finished [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Comments before the vote?--Nightshine 22:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Vote is up--Nightshine 07:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Silverfern - Silver Nomination I've added citations, and her history is a pretty good length.--Nightshine 02:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I agree :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess it's fine then. Comments before the vote?--Nightshine 20:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Featherstep - Silver Nomination I added citations--Nightshine 02:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Comments before the vote?--Nightshine 20:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sneer-Silver nomination Its not that good of a page, its pretty short. I edited it make it longer so should it be silver???Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 07:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It looks good! I edited a few parts of it. In some of the history it seems as if he is Sneerkit, while he is actually Sneer. Can you fix it so that it's only information about Sneer? The Sneerkit stuff can go on Sneerkit's article--Nightshine 07:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But he is reincarnated, so he is just really Sneer, but as a kit. Does that make sense? I'm going to edit it. Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 16:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this Foxclaw?--Nightshine 20:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't really have more info, i just finished it. Looks ok/good? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 23:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hollybreeze - Silver nomination I've tried real hard with her article, and altogether, Hollybreeze has a really interesting plot. Her history is also quite detailed. This is my first Silver Nomination:) So should it be silver? Comments? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It looks okay to me:) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 18:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I formatted it so it's correct. Can you find out who her mentor was?--Nightshine 00:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Done =D Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Any more comments, then? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments before the vote?--Nightshine 20:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Nah...can we vote then? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Brownkit - Silver nomination His article has a fairly detailed history, has references, quotes, and a good family history. Comments on Brownkit being silver? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 18:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿Looks good! Citations are needed for the family members--Nightshine 00:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Um...how can I do that? 20:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) To add citations use this: citations go here after where you want the citations to go. Then at the bottom of the page put --Nightshine 20:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Timbercloud - Silver :He has alot of history, he has a real life image(which I have to upload xD) but he doesn't have any family, so comments? Sakura-chan 16:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good Echo :) FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 03:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :He needs citations, but other than that his history looks good :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this Echo?--Nightshine 20:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Rubystar-Silver Nomination She's pretty good, she's been FA, lots of history, family, and images. FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 17:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) She needs citations, but other than that it's good. Nightshine 20:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Category Should we add thecategory with senior warriors?The gost roxi 09:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC),2 february,2011,11:37,(UTC) What do you mean? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Kuruka - Silver Nomination :He's got all his citations and family members in order, his history is very full and detailed as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Comments before the vote?--Nightshine 20:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Gaara-Silver Nomination TONS of history, family, and an image, i think its really good. I'm thinking that it needs to be an FA :) FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 17:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, not for silver. Whomever nominated this, please sign with the four tildes. But, his article is good, I have nothing to object. ♣Saint♣Ice♣ 15:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I did sign with for ~'s Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 00:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments before the vote?--Nightshine 20:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Join? I would love to join this project! ~Ivyleaf 17:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Names ﻿Uhh,guys...won't be more likeable if at characters to be like is to warriors?I mean if it would be like that:name(ex: kit:copperkit Apprentice:Copperpaw Warrior:Coppernose and so after... 16:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Huh?? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 14:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) join hi,can i join?The gost,23:48,june 30,2011. Joining Can I join? 13:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just wait for a senior warrior to add you :) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 13:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I join too? :D -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 12:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll ask a senior warrior to add you all, 'cause nobody else has :) ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 14:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Mudheart- Silver Nomanation Mudheart looks good. I think she should be Silver. -Sagestorm70 02:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC)